rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Wealth
Wealth Purview The wealth purview expresses the power gods have over trade, riches, and money’s influence on society. Associated With: Amun-Ra, Geb, Hades, Freyr, Quetzalcoatl, Xipe Totec, Signs of Wealth (Wealth ●○○○○) - Dice Pool:Perception+Investigation Cost: None Money, as in value, has a presence all its own, and a Scion with this boon knows how to percieve the subtle influences and traces that connect one with their funds. As a base effect, the Scion has a general idea of how much financial power a person commands, and can easily see through the ruse of a person putting on debt to appear rich. With a moment of focus, the Scion can percieve this connection more deeply, and percieve how a person gets their money with a Perception+Investigation roll, the more successes they get, the more details they get. Well Heeled (Wealth ●○○○○) Dice Pool: None Cost: - (Variable Legend + 1 Willpower) No Scion needs money, but this Scion is wealthy and immune to financial problems. Scions with the Fire purview are immune to heat, those with this purview never have problems have as much money as they need for any ostentatious purchase. This immunity is strictly selfish, however - they can take friends out to dinner, but they cannot feed Africa. Note that this Power does not mean that the character can buy extravagantly without cost. Any purchase of something they do not NEED, (Lambourghini, massive mansion) costs a number of legend + 1 willpower determined by the Storyteller. This boon can be transferred via confer immunity though the power to buy extravagantly does not. Golden Bull // Copper Bear (Wealth ●●○○○) Dice Pool- Wits + Academics Cost: 3L The scion can give perfect financial advice, unless contested the scion can give financial advise that can either ruin or create new financial empires. The difficulty of the advice to create/destroy is equivalent to the organization’s magnitude. Each five successes adds or removes one dot of magnitude from the organization. Copper Eyes (Wealth ●●●○○) Dice Pool: Perception Cost: 1 Legend By placing a coin over each eye, you can see and hear around any piece of money they have given to another (not simply scattered; the giving and receiving must be intentional), as if they were present where the gifted money is at. You must know (or at least correctly guess) who has the money - not necessarily by name, but by some kind of definite identification. 'The homeless guy I gave five bucks' is enough. 'Money Talks(Wealth ●●●●○)'Dice Pool: Charisma + Empathy Cost: 1L/conversation By placing a coin on your tongue you can communicate telepathically with anyone whom has a coin or similar token of wealth gifted to them by you. Cost of 1 legend per conversation with a single other individual. 'Soul's Price (Wealth ●●●●●)'Dice Pool: Manipulation + Presence Cost: 1 Willpower Scions with this Boon are capable of glimpsing the innermost desire of others - to see what it would take to buy them for a particular task. They must name a task, and they will learn what it would take for them to convince the target to undertake it. 'Nothing' is an acceptable answer, but only for tasks the subject would not believe they capable of, or which violate a Virtue they have at 3 or higher. (Even then, Storytellers are encouraged to think of some very difficult price instead). If the subject is presented with the Soul's Price, in offer of exchange for the named task, they get a resisted Manipulation + Integrity roll against your Manipulation + Presence. On a success, they can refuse the gift. If they fail, or succeed but accept the gift anyways, it places them under a Labor (as the spell) to fulfill the bargain. Many Scions use Soul's Price as a simple way to learn more about an unknown individual - someone who wants legal immunity and his family to be taken care forever for committing a murder is very different from someone who just wants a nice steak dinner and $200. Targets with a Legend rating may pay 1 willpower to ignore this power. 'Money Can Buy Happiness(Wealth ●●●●● ●○○○○)'Dice Pool: Empathy + Manipulation Cost: 3L // 1L They say money can’t buy happiness, but it can! It can buy all sorts of things. A scion with this boon can give a bribe/offering/gift and inspire whatever feeling he wants in the recipient, fear, happiness, any emotion is possible. The storyteller is the final arbiter on what is reasonable. A ring for love is good, a severed head for fear is fine as well, but a severed head for love is almost never appropriate. The gift also has a lasting use. As long as the recipient retains their gift the scion can cause the feeling to return for only 1 legend. Recipients of the gift who have higher legend than the gifting scion may pay two willpower points to ignore the inspired emotion for the scene. 'Access the Hoard (Wealth ●●●●● ●●○○○)'Dice Pool: Wits + Larceny Cost: 10L 1WP The scion can reach in to celestial coffers and pull out anything of value that they need. But they need to return it to the Hoard, so things borrowed in this way only last for success hours before being recalled. Success chart: 5 – bag of gold coins 10 –Gold/Jewel encrusted weapons or armor 20 –Fancy Car/Boat 70 –Golden Pyramid with fully furnished rooms and all the trimmings 'Midas Touch (Wealth ●●●●● ●●●○○)'Dice Pool: Legend + Willpower Cost: 1L or 10L 1WP Everything you touch turns to gold or some other appropriate valuable (silver, jade, obsidian, or others) for 1L it applies to everything the scion touches for a scene. For 10L 1WP the scion can bestow this a curse on some one else (cannot effect beings of greater or equal legend). Unlike the scion cursed individuals retain the curse indefinably. It may be removed by another god with equal or greater legend then the one who set it provided they have access to wealth or stunt with another relevant purview, provided by that they beat the activation role. Animate beings with a legend score may resist being turned with a Willpower + Fortitude roll at a difficulty of the activating Gods roll + the difference in legend scores between himself and the god. Animate beings take (Legend) dice of unsoakable lethal damage per action being touched as their bodies are transmogrified. In mortals the damage never heals. 'The End of the Rainbow(Wealth ●●●●● ●●●●○)'Dice Pool: Wits + Politics Cost: 10L 2WP At the will of this god certain actions become seen as greatly beneficial. The god inspires nations to develop new technologies, or to restructure their government, because suddenly everyone can see the value in the new course of action. The magnitude of a group you can inspire is the difficulty of the roll. 4 –A high school 10 – A small city 30 –A small to medium country (France, South Africa, Chile) 50 – A large Nation (Rome in the day, USA, China) 90 –A supernatural realm (Asgard, Olympus, or a portion of a titan realm) 'Everything that you’ve always Wanted (Wealth ●●●●● ●●●●●)'Dice Pool: Manipulation + Presence Cost: 20L + reward Everyone that the god wants to know knows that there is something you want done, and you will pay for it, giving them what they’ve dreamed of. The god does not have to know specific people just stipulate who he wants the reward known to in the broadest terms (i.e. anyone who believes in the Norse gods, or all Yankees fans, or all republicans except those who live in Alaska). The god puts out a reward and anyone can give answer and expect you too pay provided they complete your task. If you want it done, and someone out there can do it, you get it for their price. The god sets the level of magnitude for the reward as followed; this determines the level and quality of interested parties. This modified by the difficulty of the task you seek completed gives you the approximate legend of those responding to your task. Reward Magnitude: 1 – Fortune, marry the princess, title 3 – Riches with servants for life, Access to a supernatural realm or treasure 5 – 76 virgins with a colossal palace, powerful supernatural favors (i.e. from demigods or better) 8 – All of the above plus a place in the heavens, or rule of a supernatural realm, small favors owed from potent gods 12 – Huge favors from important gods (i.e. call on Odin to take care of any problem for you for a month) Task Difficulty modifiers: -8 mundane tasks such as killing a mortal, fixing a sporting event, doing laundry -6 difficult - impossible tasks for mortals, killing a basic dragon, take a note to the moon -2 truly legendary tasks, replace atlas, sneak an army out of tartarus without Hades knowing. +2 Things that the responder would like to take care of anyway. 'The Merchant Avatar of Wealth (Wealth ●●●●● ●●●●● ○○○○○○○○○○)'Cost: 30L 1WP The merchant can sell anything to anyone, his pockets are unending, his deals binding, and his words ring golden. He could barter with a Titan into a reciprocal arrangement and come out ahead. All beings want to trade with the merchant and no one ever reneges or their agreements. Category:Scion